


Releasing the tension

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Alternate take on Mrs and Mr Trowbridge. Frankie decides to use their covers to their advantage. Warning sexy times inside. Dont read if you dont like reading sexual content.





	Releasing the tension

After Frankie kissed Will it was clear from their reactions that they had both felt something. They looked away and took long sips of their champagne.

Later they were having their picnic on the lawn keeping an eye out for the General. Frankie opened up a little, telling him about her travels and what she thought her life would be.

“I just never thought my life would end up like this" she said. He detected a hint of sadness in that statement which shocked him, she always boasted about how much she enjoyed shooting people.

“I’m glad it did though" he told her, staring at her. She met his gaze and leaned in toward him. He moved toward her in response, not too fast, giving her the opportunity to back out if she wanted. Then it happened, she smiled. And his brain shouted green light! move! 

He put his right hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She put her hand on his hip. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and was met eagerly by her tongue. She moved her hand up his side squeezing his back.

She pulled away quickly and he stared at her in confusion as she got up.

“I'll see you back at the room" she said and turned to go.

“Okay" he nodded, not understanding what went wrong. Was it possible she didn’t feel anything? He didn’t think so because it was the most amazing kiss he ever felt. Maybe she was just shutting down because she didn't like feeling vulnerable.

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice

“Well are you coming?” she asked

He got to his feet quickly and followed her without speaking. He didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t want to chance spooking her.

When they got back to the room she pushed him against the door and kissed him hungrily while taking the door key from his pocket. She inserted it and opened the door, pushing him backward through it without ever breaking the kiss.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and started working on the buttons.

“So I was thinking we are on a mission as a married couple so why not play the part?” she said

“Yeah?” he asked, surprised because she hadn’t been thrilled with her cover and vetoed all PDA, refusing to even hold his hand.

“We both know there’s been this sexual tension building between us so let’s put an end to the wondering.” She suggested.

“No argument from me" he said excitedly.

"You won't get all weird if we do this?" She asked.

"That's hurtful. I'm a professional. I can maintain my cover" he said, hoping to convince her. She searched his eyes briefly but he interrupted her with a passionate kiss, pulling her off balance and causing her to stumble into him. She grasped his arms for support and took a moment to run her hands over his muscles which she had never fully appreciated until she touched them.

She returned her attention to his shirt. When she got it open she ran her hands over his chest and shoved his shirt back over his shoulders.

He released the firm grip he had on her waist to shrug out of his shirt and toss it aside. 

She went to work on his belt, quickly unbuckling it. Before she could start on his pants he quickly spun her around so he could get to the zipper of her dress.

He kissed her neck, delighted to find a sensitive spot that made her arch her back against him and moan softly. She was holding onto his hips behind her. His fingers found the zipper and he slid it down slowly. 

She slid her arms out of the dress and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands from her hips to her bare abdomen then up to her breasts, giving them a squeeze through her black lace bra.

She turned back to face him and kissed him deeply as he undid his pants and shoved them down off his hips. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants.

She ran her hand over him, the contact causing him to moan into her mouth.

She smiled, enjoying teasing him.

He saw this and swiftly picked her up under her thighs. “Nice" she said surprised, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. She let his waist fall between her legs and he pressed himself against her as they kissed deeply. 

He reached around her back and unhooked her bra. He ran his tongue over one nipple while squeezing the other breast. He licked and sucked each nipple while she ran her hand through his hair.

He licked a trail down her abdomen to her panties. He kissed around the edges of her panties then ducked his head between her thighs placing feathery light kisses along the sensitive skin of her uppermost thighs.

“Will" she groaned impatiently, so turned on and needing to feel his mouth on her.

He took the hint and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties dragging them down her legs. She kicked out of them and he resumed his place.

He ran his tongue lightly over her, causing her to moan and grasp the hair on the back of his head. He traced tantalizingly slow circles with his tongue. He stole a glance at her and was over the moon to see her eyes closed and her back arched in pleasure.

After a minute she reached for him to bring him up to her but he refused, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from stopping him early.

“Will" she hissed

He pulled himself away reluctantly to stop the physical resistance he knew would follow if he didn’t do what she wanted. 

“Just enjoy it. It doesn't make you vulnerable to let me make you feel good” he said.

She opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it. She bit her lip nervously.

Before she could formulate another argument he went back to work on her clit. She grasped his shoulder tightly but didn't say a word. Her moans started to increase and he knew she was close. He focused in with broad strokes of his tongue until she screamed out letting go of his shoulder to grasp the sheets in both fists. 

Will moved back on top of her and kissed her deeply. She rolled them over mid kiss so that she was now on top of him. She pushed his arms which had been around her down on the bed palms up and held them there by his wrists. He didn't resist.

She moved down his body kissing a trail down his hard body, relishing the feel of his firm muscles. She took in the sight of him, rock hard for her and smiled approvingly. He caught her “Like what you see?” he teased with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him then quickly dipped her head and covered him with her warm mouth.

“Fuck" he groaned in surprise. She grinned triumphantly then ran her tongue over his length before closing her mouth over him again. She repeated these movements and added her hand in to firmly grasp the base of his cock and stroke it. He groaned deeply and beckoned her to him.

“Frankie please, I need to be inside you" he said.

She readily agreed and climbed back up him, kissing him hungrily as she straddled his waist and sunk down onto him.

They both groaned at the feeling. She sat up and moved her hips, setting in to a rhythm . She held his wrists against the bed as she rode him hard. 

Will took note that she likes to be in control and allowed it for now as he enjoyed the incredible feeling of being inside her.   
She threw her head back and closed her eyes and Will took advantage of the moment, moving quickly to free his arms and flipped them over, never losing contact.

She grasped his strong shoulders now that he was on top of her. “Impressive" she said before he crushed his lips against hers and thrust himself deep into her, she nipped at his shoulder and neck. “Don’t stop" she panted. 

 

“Cant stop" Will clenched his jaw and closed his eyes willing his brain to think about anything other than the gorgeous woman beneath him and the incredible sensation he was experiencing. She grasped his lower back causing him to rub against her and it was enough to drive her over the edge. She came hard, her muscles tightening around him. He couldn't hold out any longer and spilled himself inside of her with a groan. 

“Oh my god" he panted, collapsing on top of her. He kissed her neck lovingly before rolling over onto his back and blowing out a breath.

“I don’t know about you but I personally love being married” he grinned playfully.

“You’re such a Dork. I can’t believe I just had sex with you" she said shaking her head.

“Oh but you did and you liked it. A lot" he grinned.

“And if you want it to happen again you’ll tell no one" she said.

“I didn’t know that was an” he started to say option then saw the look of panic on her face “Hey what happens in our marital bed stays here Mrs Fleming" he said allowing her to hide behind their cover.


End file.
